


The Dream

by deaddarkness



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome, minetas secretly gay, shinsou and monoma are couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Often a dream may show us something we secretly want or is something result of darkness hidden the recessors of the subconscious but for Mineta Minoru he discovers he could be secretly wanting a man in his life rather than a woman. Not just one man yet to be in a three way with two attractive class 1B boys whom he wonders were in a relationship.





	The Dream

It was late at night everyone was asleep, even though none of the girls ever go near Mineta at all he wished he was someday become more handsome attractive man. He often hope for a dream where he was that man surrounded by a huge bevy of ladies; yet this time around his dream took him into some unknown territory he didn’t expect at all. It was so surreal he was inside the boys locker room though and he wasn’t alone. His ears were hearing some hot heavy noises coming from the shower stall, there was a lot of steam yet Mineta was oddly feeling aroused, he did look down sure he had his dream body and was naked just wearing a towel yet he felt like something was off. He hadn’t seen any of his dream girls around, though his lower half was hardening up listening to the sounds.

Inside the shower admits the steam and water flow Shinsou was interwinde with the most annoying arrogant boy in school, Mineta swallowed he felt himself panting shallow breaths he got closer and saw Monoma in there with Shinsou the two of them were in such hot heavy, the look on Monoma face said it all it was incredible passion Shinsou was kissing him on the neck as he was holding Monoma against the tile wall, Monoma looked like he was on the edge of coming yet so was Mineta. “Why cant I wake up; why is this happening why?” Mineta really wanted to end this dream but his mind wouldn’t let him. He was actually finding this oddly erotic and was making him hard physically. 

Mineta was now craving for the two boys to notice him standing there, he was already touching himself, each touch made him shiver with ecstasy. Monoma was on the peak and Shinsou had already given him so much of himself yet the pair of them slowed down as Monoma high pitch shrill indicated he reached his climax yet his blue eyes which were half open now looked pass Shinsou at Mineta. Mineta wanted to now bail, this isn’t what he wanted yet he licked his lips he cant deny the fact both of the boys were now eyeing him off hungrily. “Well well isn’t that class 1A student Mineta, uhhh you look tasty” Shinsou smirk as Mineta eyes widen. Both of them noted his ideal body and look but he should be running away from this yet his mind and body were having a major argument. The two boys separated from each other and soon the scene had changed drastically. Mineta felt like he was falling yet he landed on what felt like sheets and notice it was a large bed now with Shinsou and Monoma on it. They were still naked and beading wetness from the shower prior now Mineta was whimpering. 

“I have to admit, whilst this inconvenienced into our sexcapade really given us something new to play with” Monoma was toying with mineta now. “Mineta if you look like this for real I think things be much better in a sense” Shinsou purrs near his ear. Mineta was quivering at each stroke and touch they planted on him he wanted them to start tending to his erection. Shinsou had pulled him off the bed and now Mineta was perched in Shinsou’s lap looking into his deep purple eyes. Mineta hands were now wrapped around Shinsou he soon then felt Monoma take place behind him he felt Monoma cock had harden again yet he felt something probe him, slick finger then another he still pressed against Shinsou whoes hot breath was assaulting his ears, he clearly was staring at how Monoma was behind Mineta who was withering with each stretching. 

 

Mineta lips were so plump and his breathing was rapid he soon was breached by Monoma’s cock slowly entered him, yet his still trapped between him and shinsou’s abdomen though it wasn’t left alone for long, Shinsou’s hand found it and started stroking it. Mineta was at their mercy. Shinsou really enjoying the sight before him yet his eyes went to monoma who face expressing how much he was enjoying doing a class 1A student. There was such a sadistic look on his face yet it soften down cause of shinsou being on the other side of Mineta’s body. “Shinsou…….ahh…. Ahhhhh” Mineta was going to peak and Monoma was now really gripping Minetas hips as Shinsou was stroking vigrously before the warmth left Mineta and splashed out down Shinsou’s hand and lower half as Monoma came and rested against Mineta’s back pushing him to rest on Shinsou’s shoulder.

All Mineta could hear is the sound of breathing and rise of fall of the bodies either side him, outside the dream he clearly felt dampness, was this over he wonder though eventually the dream did slowly faded away allowing him to wake up from it feeling utterly confused. “Why oh why” Mineta thought to himself he was covered in sweat and needed a shower.   
“At least it was just a dream, it felt so real….yet oh man” Mineta shutters it was too damn erotic and yet it wasn’t even with women. It was with two guys from Class 1B and now he doesn’t know how to act anymore. Mineta headed out of his room hoping oddly enough no one sees him like this made his way to the bathroom before checking to make sure no one was in there. Though he halted to hear and see a familiar scene he just experienced in his dream. “Oh no” Mineta thought he bit his lip he hope it wasn’t going to happen for real yet this time he had control, he was awake and he wasn’t the tall dashing man in the dream.

Mineta just made a bee line to the vacant shower stall to start the water up yet he listen there wasn’t any moaning from the running shower stall, sighing he disrobed and got in. The hot water felt great at the same time he was secretly wanting what happened to be real now, he tries to shake it out of his head “No Mineta this isn’t what you want remember” he reminds himself yet there was a stirring outside his stall, the other shower stall had turn off the water and the slapping of wet feet on the tiles had come over to his stall. “Omg” Mineta didn’t know what to do he grabbed the soap and back scrubber and wield it as the door opened to a familiar face. “Mineta what you doing in here?” it was Izuku; Mineta put the soap and brush down “Izuku privacy please!!!” he wailed as Izuku left the small man to his shower.

Mineta sighs as he stared at the wet tile floor, the dream still fixated in his mind it didn’t mean what it meant did he really want a man to take him, no it cant be he kept thinking he needed to go look at some girls see if he still felt need for them. He tried hard to picture some of the girls in his class yet all that came back up was Shinsou and Monoma which made him shutter. “Noooooo” Mineta cried as he got out of the shower and quickly got back into set of clothes he brought to get changed into. From there that dream did continue and Mineta was slowly becoming less and less of his girl crazy self and more now secretly longing for Shinsou or Monoma. He would see the pair of them together oddly enough he couldn’t get the idea of them being in a relationship out of his head let alone if he really wanted to be sandwich between them.

“I really got to go look at some girls damn it” Mineta pouted yet lucky a batch of the girls walked by and he look at them and felt what he was worried he lost the longing for a girl to be with him.


End file.
